More Than Just Student and Teacher
by CatAnimagus
Summary: A series of one-shots following Hermione and Minerva throughout the years as they become more than just student and teacher. Friend/ Family fic and not femme slash.
1. I'm Magic?

**Happy Halloween! A moment of silence please for the 34th Anniversary of James and Lily Potter's death.**

**This is my first time writing anything like this. Constructive criticism is welcomed. This is a Minerva/Hermione family fic. It's basically a series of one-shots through the years and perhaps after, I'm not sure yet. Updates will not be very frequent as I am busy with school and homework and reading. I am only 13 and have no beta so please be tolerant. **

**Thank You!**

**All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.**

There was a brisk knock at the door. "I'll get it Mum, Dad!" Hermione gently closed her book and set it down on the table, not forgetting to place a bookmark gently between the pages. She got up and went into the entrance hall. Opening the door, she looked up to see a middle-aged woman with greying black hair and pale green eyes. She was wearing a light green shirt and black trousers. Hermione could tell from her serious expression that this woman could be-and probably was- very stern, but saw a faint sparkle in her eyes that told otherwise.

"Hullo, Hermione." the woman said.

"How do you know my name?" Hermione inquired. "That is, how may I help you?" she corrected herself.

The woman smiled faintly. "May I come in?"

Hermione glanced over her shoulder somewhat nervously. "I suppose?" she said uncertainly, stepping aside and holding the door open for the woman.

"Can I help you?" Daniel Granger said as he stepped into the hallway.

"Ah, Mr. Granger. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School. I have come to offer your daughter a place at my school. Would it be convenient to talk?" Professor McGonagall- that was her name! - introduced herself professionally.

"Oh, of course, of course. Step this way…" he led the Professor into the lounge room.

Hermione followed them in, and sat back down where she had been sitting before. She picked up her book, started to open it, and then changed her mind. She placed the book carefully on the arm of the chair.

"Jean, would you bring some tea?" her dad called "There's someone here to talk about a school for Hermione."

"Give me a minute." Her mother called back.

"The Lord of the Rings?" Professor McGonagall asked. Hermione nodded. "Good series. I see you like books."

"Oh, yes! Reading is my favourite thing to do. Well, apart from school and learning, that is." Hermione rather liked this woman.

Then her mother walked in carrying a tray with tea and biscuits. "Oh, hullo. I'm Jean, Jean Granger, Hermione's mother." She surveyed this woman over the top of the tray, and placed it on the coffee table.

"Minerva McGonagall, Professor and Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School." Professor McGonagall introduced herself again while Jean poured tea for everyone.

"Well…I suppose there's no other way to say this." The Professor started. "Hermione… well… have you ever noticed anything … _strange_… happening around her?" she finished awkwardly.

The Grangers shared an uneasy look. "Umm… well… yes…I suppose we have…" Dan trailed off.

"Such as?" she pressed.

Hermione shifted uneasily. "Sometimes a book will just…appear on my bed… and sometimes when the kids at school take my books they seem to…to come to life, hit the kids, and fly back to me…and once when one of them ripped one of my books up… well, it somehow fixed itself overnight. And a couple times when they were calling me names, some … some bad things happened to them… Do you know why? What's wrong with me?" Tears glistened in her eyes.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, Hermione. This kind of thing happens because you have an unusual talent, one which few people possess… Hermione, you are a witch. You are magic." Professor McGonagall revealed.

"I'm … I'm Magic!?" Hermione exclaimed. She could not believe this. It explained everything strange that had ever happened around her. She was magic… she was _special_.

"Magic." The Professor confirmed. "And, if your parents are willing, you will be going to the finest school of magic in Europe- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There you will learn how to control your magic and also many spells. I assume you will be going? It is a boarding school though."

Hermione looked at her parents pleadingly.

"Of course you can go darling. It sounds like an amazing opportunity." Her mother gushed.

The child grinned broadly and then asked, "Could you… Could you please prove it? It's just that… magic's not supposed to exist."

"Of course," McGonagall smiled. "All you children ask me that." She took out her wand. "This is my wand. You will of course buy one when you go to purchase your school supplies. They allow us to focus our magic and cast spells. But there are things you can do without one." She then transformed in to her Animagus form.

"Oh my gosh! How did you do that? Will I be able to do that? How can I learn to do that?" This was said very quickly and excitedly by Hermione.

McGonagall changed back. "Calm down," she said, hiding a smile. She loved the wonder on the children's faces when they were first introduced to magic. "This is very advanced magic and most students don't begin to learn it until their seventh year or until they are graduated. But I am sure you can learn how to do it in a few years." Checking her watch, she said, "Goodness, look at the time. I should be going soon. But first, we will need to organise a date so I can take you to Diagon Alley to get your supplies. Perhaps next Saturday would be good?"

Hermione's parents looked at each other. "Yes, that should be fine. We don't have any pressing business then, do we?" Jean said.

"Not that I know of." Her husband replied.

"Good. Then shall I return at 10 o'clock next Saturday?" The Deputy rose.

"That's fine." Dan said. "It's a relief to know what was causing those strange things to happen. Thank you."

"See you then." Hermione grinned at her soon-to-be-professor.

"Until Saturday." McGonagall bowed with impeccable grace, and departed. As she left the room, she heard a squeal of excitement from Jean.

"Would you believe it? Our very own Hermione… magic!"


	2. Diagon Alley

**Hi guy, sorry for the really long wait, please don't kill me. You should all thank Xennon for yelling at me and making me write this up.**

**Enjoy!**

It was 9:55 on a Saturday. As usual, Hermione Granger was sitting down comfortably with a book. However, today she wasn't reading. She did have a book spread open in front of her, and she was looking at it, but she wasn't reading. Her eyes were not moving, just staring blankly at the page, and every now and then she would glance up at either at the clock or in the direction of the front door. Hermione was waiting for someone.

That someone had just popped into existence in a back alley near the Granger's house. She then calmly walked towards their house, as if it were completely normal for her to pop out of thin air, which, of course, it was.

Reaching the Grangers house, she stood poised on the doorstep for a moment, recalling their last meeting. It had gone better than most meetings with Muggleborns usually did. The Grangers had accepted what she had to say almost immediately. Some stubborn people just would _not_ believe it, even after she had showed them what she could do. From what she had seen at the meeting, the child herself was very intelligent, almost certainly a Ravenclaw. She sighed. She did hope that Miss Granger would be placed in her house, however unlikely it was.

Straightening, she rapped smartly on the door. She heard a rushed patter of feet, and then the door was yanked open by a breathless Hermione.

"You came, Professor!" She said excitedly. "Are we going to go now?"

"May I step inside first, Miss Granger?" McGonagall's lips curled up slightly at the edges. To anyone who knew her well enough, they would have known it was her own version of a smile. To anyone else, though, it was doubtful that they would notice anything. The stern Professor was known for being just that- stern.

"Oh… yes. Sorry Professor!" Hermione chirped. "Just come in then." She opened the door even wider and stepped back to let her Professor in. "I'll just tell my parents you're here." That said, she ran off down the hallway.

The Professor stepped inside, closing the door behind her as she did so. Her lips curled up into a slight smile again. For some reason this child was always able to make her smile.

Upstairs, she faintly heard the child enthusiastically telling her parents "The Professor's here! Can we go now?"

"Just wait a minute, alright, 'Mione?" her father asked, sounding a trifle exasperated. "Honestly, just calm, down, won't you?"

"Okay, Dad!" the child agreed, obviously only half paying attention. She bounced back down the stairs and around the corner. "Oof!" she exclaimed as she ran into something. She looked up, and a faint blush tinged her cheeks. "Oh… Sorry Professor. I didn't see you there."

"That is quite all right, Miss Granger. I would be grateful if you would calm down like your father just suggested, though." Her lips curled up a little at the corners again. What was wrong with her today? Smiling at a _student_. If the other Professors could see her now… She almost laughed at the thought, but caught herself. Really, what _was_ wrong with her today?

Hermione looked down and shuffled her feet. "Okay. Sorry." She looked up apologetically. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. Certainly not. I was just a little surprised. Believe me, I've been hurt worse." Minerva was touched that such a young child would think of another's wellbeing. Most children she met were never as thoughtful as this young child.

Hermione's parents came down the stairs. "Hullo, Professor. Shall we go?" Dan greeted her jovially. "We're ready now."

"Alright. I was wondering if you would like to get there by Muggle or wizarding means? Whichever you'd prefer." She suspected this family would be rather interested in wizarding modes of transport and want to try that out.

"Muggle?" the Grangers asked simultaneously, before grinning at each other. "Sorry Professor, but what is Muggle?" Hermione then asked.

"Ah, yes, sorry. I forgot to tell you last time we met. Well, a Muggle is simply a non-magical. So I was asking if you would like to get to Diagon Alley on a bus or some other form of transport, or if you would like me to Apparate you." Professor McGonagall explained.

"Well, this… app…apparate? Sounds interesting, what is it exactly?" Dan inquired.

"Apparition is a way for wizards to travels, when we disappear from one place and appear in another. It would save us some time but the feeling is a little disorienting." Disorienting was an understatement, she thought, it was more than that – it was stomach-churning. The first time she Apparated… she pushed the thought away.

"Er… it might be interesting to try this Apparition, but where are we going in London?" Dan thought about it. "What do you think?" He asked Jean.

"Well, it does sound different…" Jean said thoughtfully, while Professor McGonagall waited patiently.

"Oh, please lets Apparate, Mum! It sounds fascinating." Hermione pleaded.

"I suppose we'll be Apparating then." Dan decided.

"Right, well if you would just…" The Professor held her arms out. Dan and Jean held on to one of her arms, while Hermione timidly grasped the other. "Try not to panic or be sick." She advised.

Hermione felt a horrible _twisting_ sensation, and then felt like she was being compressed awfully tightly and _squeezed_. A moment later it was over. She leaned against a wall, shuddering.

"Well, that was Apparition." McGonagall remarked brightly.

"Eurgh, how can you _stand_ that?" Hermione shuddered again. "It was _horrible_."

Her parents would have agreed, but they were too busy trying not to be sick, their faces a pale shade of green.

"You get used to it." McGonagall told Hermione. "The first time I Apparated, I was sick, so don't be embarrassed. It could be worse. Sometimes people Splinch."

"Splinch?" Hermione frowned. "It sounds painful."

"That would be because it is. Splinching is when part of your body is left behind. It could be a single hair, or an arm. But don't worry, I never Splinch." The Professor said this all very matter-of-factly.

Hermione stared at her in shock, horrified.

"The wizarding world isn't all perfect, you know." McGonagall informed her. "We have problems and dangers just like Muggles. Only _our_ problems are usually magical, not like the problems in the Muggle world."

"So it's just like the Muggle world really, but with magic instead of technology." Jean said. Apparently Hermione's parents had recovered.

"Yes. So don't think that in our world, it is all perfect and safe. Magic is a wonderful thing, but horrible things can be done with it too, just like with technology." McGonagall said. "Well, we'd better be going." She led them down the road, stopping just outside the Leaky Cauldron.

"Is this where we're going?" Hermione seemed puzzled. "Isn't it a little…small?"

"This is the Leaky Cauldron." McGonagall said. "The most famous pub in wizarding England, and entrance to Diagon Alley."

"Sorry, but, I can't see anything. What's going on here?" Jean asked.

"I don't see anything here either. Is this some sort of magicky thing?" Dan wondered.

The Grangers looked towards the Professor for an answer. "Ah, yes. There are spells and wards on the area to ensure that Muggles do not accidentally wander in. Only witches and wizards can see and enter the Leaky Cauldron. You will be able to as you are with me. Do I have your permission to cast the counter-spell on you?" She took out her wand.

"Certainly, go ahead." Dan said, while Jean nodded.

The witch pointed her wand at them and flicked it, muttering under her breath. "There. Do you see it now?" She turned towards the pub.

"It does look a little…shabby, doesn't it? Are you sure it's safe?" Jean worried.

"Yes, this is the Leaky Cauldron. Now, if you would follow me?" Professor McGonagall made her way towards the dark pub, while the Grangers followed her.

Stepping into the pub, they saw that the inside was just as dim and faded as the outside. Several customers were sitting nursing their drinks in the dark corners. A lone barman wiped down the glasses. He looked up, seeing the stern Deputy with another family of Muggleborns. He bobbed his head to them in a friendly manner and waved them through.

Once they had filed into the back of the pub, the Grangers looked around. "Where is Diagon Alley, Professor?" Hermione asked. "Are there more spells on it? How do we get in?"

"Watch." The professor told them, as she tapped the wall with her wand. Once she found the right brick, she said. "Remember it is three up, two across." The wall quickly unfolded into the entrance to Diagon Alley.

McGonagall stepped through, and then realised the Grangers were no longer following her. She turned around, and saw them standing awestruck at the doorway.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

.oOo.

A few hours later they were standing in Flourish and Blotts. Hermione – and to an extension her parents – had roamed around Diagon Alley inspecting anything and everything, and asking countless questions. They just had to get Hermione's books, and then her wand.

Upon seeing Hermione staring longingly at all the shelves piled high with books, her mother laughed. "Hermione dear, why don't you go find a few books you'd like to buy and we'll get your school books for you."

"Alright, thanks mum!" Hermione flashed them a grin before disappearing into the shelves. The adults smiled fondly after her.

As they were getting Hermione's books another family pushed past them. "Muggles." A tall blond man sniffed derisively. "Why they even allow your kind here…" he swept off. The Grangers looked after him angrily.

"Who was that?" Dan demanded.

"_That _was Lucius Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said coldly. "He is a part of our society that believes that Muggles and Muggleborns are inferior to so-called Purebloods like himself. They believe children like Hermione should not be allowed to learn magic. There was a war about that not so long ago."

"How horrible!" Jane exclaimed. "Will there be people like that at your school? Will they be rude to my Hermione?"

"There probably will be some, I'm afraid. We try to stop that sort of thing, but when they are brought up to believe that Muggleborns are inferior, there is not much that we can do." The Professor said sadly.

They purchased all the books Hermione would need, and then she returned with an armful of books. "Mum, can we get these? Please? They look so interesting! See, here's one about great wizarding events, and some further reading on some of the subjects, and one on wandlore and-"

"Hermione, breathe!" Her father cut in. She stopped and took a breath. "Alright, dear we can buy them." Her parents smiled fondly.

They then left to go to Ollivanders. Hermione now looked rather nervous. "Professor?" she asked.

"Yes?" McGonagall replied.

"How do we get a wand? I mean, is it just random or do we have to take a test?" Hermione was really curious.

"Well, I don't know very much about wandlore, I daresay that book would be much more help than I would be, but I know what Ollivander will get you to do. You just have to wave all the wands he tells you to try until you find one that is right for you. You'll see." For they were already there.

They walked into the dim shop. Hermione jumped when Ollivander appeared. " Professor McGonagall. 9 ½ inches, fir and dragon heartstring, wasn't it." He transferred his gaze to Hermione. "And you are?"

"Hermione, sir. Hermione Granger." She said nervously.

"A Muggleborn, I presume?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Now, which is your wand arm?"

Hermione stuck out her right arm, guessing that this was what he had meant. He started measuring her with a silver tape measure – no, the tape measuring was measuring her itself! "That's enough." He said. The tape measure crumpled to the ground, and Ollivander disappeared into the dusty shelves, returning with several thin boxes.

He opened a box and offered Hermione a wand. "Alder and unicorn hair, 11 inches, unyielding. " No sooner had she touched than he grabbed it back. "No, no…" he offered her another. " Walnut and dragon heartstring, 10 ½ inches." She picked it up. "No… but I wonder…" and he disappeared into the back of the shop, emerging a minute later with a rather dusty box. "Here you go, try this one… vine and dragon heartstring, 10 ¾ inches."

Hermione picked up the wand, and suddenly felt a sense of warmth, of togetherness, and of belonging. A warm, bright light filled the room, accompanied by a warm breeze.

"Yes, this is the wand… I'd like to see what you become in your later life, Miss Granger."

They paid 7 golden galleons for the wand, and exited the shop. Leaving Diagon Alley, Professor McGonagall Apparated them home. "Well, I should probably go now. I look forward to seeing you a Hogwarts, Miss Granger."

"Thanks for showing us Diagon Alley, Professor." Hermione said as they bade each other farewell and the Deputy Headmistress too her leave.

Hermione walked into her house, ready for her new life, her new life of magic.

**Please review! Any mistakes, things that I could improve on? Review! :) Parts of this chapter felt kind of... off...**

**I would appreciate it if you have any ideas for any scenes that will come up, either soon or later in the series. I do have a few ideas written down, but I would hate to miss anything.**

**Hopefully I'll post sooner for the next chapter. Once again, sorry!**

**(review?)**


	3. Hogwarts - At Last!

**Hi guys,**

**Thanks for all your support, the reviews really helped. Sorry this took so long, life has been nasty lately... moving 7,000 km away from home didn't help either. Today I was looking at your reviews and decided that you deserved this story and I could not procrastinate any longer... I promise it won't happen again. Once again, I implore you to poke me. This story would not happen without you guys. As the lovely Ms. Rowling said, No story exists unless someone wants to listen...**

**Italics are Hermione's thoughts.**

The boats ground into an underground harbour of rocks and pebbles, and Hogwarts's latest batch of students climbed out of them. They walked up a passageway in the rock, emerging in the castle grounds. The first years trooped up to the great oaken doors, upon which Hagrid knocked thrice.

The doors swung open immediately, framing a tall witch in emerald robes. It was Professor McGonagall. She led them through a gigantic entrance hall and up a flight of marble stairs to an empty room, where she gave them a brief speech about the Houses of Hogwarts. "I shall return when we are ready for you," she said. "Please wait quietly."

She left the room, and the students immediately turned to one another, chattering about the Sorting. Hermione went through all the spells that she'd learned over the holidays and wondered which one she might need, if she indeed needed one.

Then something rather startling happened – many ghosts appeared through one of the walls, and started speaking to the surprised children. Hermione had read about the ghosts, but didn't expect them to be so friendly. Then Professor McGonagall returned and the ghosts drifted away. "Now, form a line and follow me." The Professor instructed them.

When they walked into the Great Hall, Hermione could not help but start whispering about all the things she had read about it. There were four tables, where the students of the four houses were seated, laid with glittering golden dishes. The hall was lit by countless floating candles, below a velvety ceiling dotted with stars. "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_." She said excitedly. She couldn't believe it, she was actually at Hogwarts!

Hermione look up at the row of teachers. There was a wise looking old man with a long white beard who must be Professor Dumbledore. She noticed a few of the other teacher, all of whom she had read about. Professor Flitwick – a diminutive man who taught charms, Professor Sprout – a squat witch in practical clothing, and Professor Snape – a sour man with oily hair and a large hooked nose.

Hermione wondered what would happen at the Sorting. She hadn't been able to find any information on it in any of her books. She suddenly noticed that Professor McGonagall had brought out a ratty old hat that was placed on a stool. She watched the hat attentively, and her eyes widened as she noticed a tear in the fabric widening, before the hat broke into song. It sang about the different houses, and that it would be the one Sorting them. She inferred from what it had said that it could somehow read her mind and tell her which of the Houses she belonged in.

After the Hat had finished singing, Professor McGonagall unrolled a scroll and proceeded to read their names off it. Hermione became, impossibly, even more nervous. She found herself unable to focus on the Sorting, until she heard her name called. "Granger, Hermione". She flinched at the sound, then forced her feet forwards to the stool.

She sat down. Professor McGonagall looked at her with a hint of something like sympathy in her eyes, before she lowered the Hat onto Hermione's head. It slid down over her eyes, cutting off the world around her.

'Well, what have we here?' A voice said. Hermione froze. Was the hat talking to her? 'Yes, indeed I am able to communicate with you, but please don't ask any questions. We need to get you Sorted, there are plenty of other people waiting their turn, you know.' She waited, albeit slightly impatiently. 'Let me take a look… I see… a love of learning and a keen mind… not to mention you are a voracious reader, my dear… you would find a home in Ravenclaw with others like yourself, I am sure… and such ambition in one so young, such a wish to prove yourself, and I am sure you could be a cunning Slytherin, yes… hardworking and honest, and loyal, loyalty you have in spades, if given the chance to have true friends…perhaps a Hufflepuff then?... and what's this, buried deep here… ah, bravery and courage, worthy of Godric…' _You mean to say, you don't know where to put me? _Hermione puzzled. _You said you'd know…_ 'Well, I must admit, you _are_ rather hard to place… but not Slytherin, I think. They would not accept one such as yourself there…' _What do you mean?_ Hermione asked, but the Hat had already moved on. 'In Hufflepuff you'd find a home, of that I have no doubt, but help you to grow and change… I think not…' _I think Gryffindor does sound by far like the best house, in all the books I've read,_ Hermione started. 'Yes, yes, but you should not be so quick to take for granted all that you have read, child…' _What do you mean?_ She cried, but the Hat ignored her. 'Ravenclaw or Gryffindor… there is no doubt that you belong in Ravenclaw, but in Gryffindor that little spark of bravery may grow…' _I think I'd like to be in Gryffindor, if you please, Sir…_ 'But you are a Ravenclaw to the core, Miss Granger, and you would do well there…" _You said so yourself, just then, that I'd grow in Gryffindor._ 'Ravenclaw or Gryffindor… Hmmm…' The Hat was silent for a very long time. Hermione could hear the people in the Hall getting restless. _What's taking so long?_ 'Well, child, it is doubtless that you have an amazing life ahead of you… that you may do many great things and have a hand in what is to come… but this decision could lead you down many different paths… In Ravenclaw you will find a true home… But in Gryffindor you may be pushed to develop that spark of courage… and you may find true friends there… but the journey will be hard, there's no doubt about that… Where to put you?' _I'd rather like to be in Gryffindor, I mean, the Headmaster himself was in Gryffindor, and so is Professor McGonagall, and it does sound like a great house…_ 'Well, if you do think so, I'll say to you…'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Thanks!"

'Good luck, child…'


	4. The First Lesson

**Hey Guys,**

**I seem to have developed an awful habit of not updating much, haven't I?**

**Sorry for that, hopefully next chapter will be up sooner :)**

Minerva turned the corner on the way to her classroom. The corridor, usually so empty at this time of day, had a student standing in it. She saw the bushy brown hair and the stack of books she was holding in her arms. _Miss Granger_, she smiled to herself. The young girl reminded her so much of herself at that age, with such a desire to learn.

"Good morning." Minerva greeted her. "You're rather early to class, aren't you?"

Her student ducked her head sheepishly. "I, I didn't want to be late, Professor, and especially not for Transfiguration, and I didn't have anything else to do, and…" she trailed off.

"It's quite alright, Miss Granger, I do believe I was early for class once or twice myself, back in my Hogwarts days." She walked up to the door. "Shall we enter?"

Once inside the room, Minerva placed her papers on her desk and watched as this most eager of students chose a desk in the front row, carefully set her books on the surface, and took her wand out.

"Tell me, Miss Granger, why you are so eager to learn?" she asked.

"Well, it's an amazing opportunity to be able to study here, don't you think? I never even dreamed that I would get to be a witch and learn all sorts of interesting magic, and I've always loved learning new things anyways. I'm especially eager to start learning Charms and Transfiguration." Hermione answered.

"And why would that be?"

"Well, Charms and Transfiguration seem a lot like what magic is all about in the Muggle books. Making objects do strange and wonderful things, changing objects into other objects, turning people into toads, I've read all about things like that happening. Is it actually possible to turn someone into a toad?" she asked curiously.

"I suppose it would be, though I've never actually tried… maybe I will someday." The Transfiguration Professor replied with a faint gleam in her eye. "There are only a few more minutes before class, so I believe I shall get ready." Hermione frowned. What did she mean?

Placing her wand on the desk, the Professor began to blur and shrink. A second later, the stately figure of the Hogwarts Transfiguration Professor was replaced by a sleek gray tabby cat.

Hermione gasped. "You're an Animagus, aren't you, Professor?"

The cat leaped up onto the desk, curled its tail around its paws, and blinked at Hermione. She noticed that the cat had square markings around her green eyes, just like the glasses the Professor wore in her human form. "Those markings," Hermione outlined then around her own eyes with her finger. "Are they your Animagus markings? I think they are different for every Animagus… I've read about it."

The cat blinked again.

A thought stuck Hermione. "Professor, do you think that I could become an Animagus?" she asked excitedly. How amazing would it be to be able to turn into an animal just at a thought!

The cat tilted its head to one side and narrowed its eyes as if in deep thought. Just at that moment, the rest of the class started walking in. Hermione sighed. She would ask Professor McGonagall later.

.o.O.o.

The class settled in quickly, and looked around for the teacher. Whispers traveled around the room. "Perhaps she's forgotten?" someone asked hopefully. Hermione hid a smile, while simultaneously glaring at whoever had dared to suggest missing class was a good thing.

Suddenly the gray cat on the desk leaped off, and mid-jump flowed into the shape of Professor McGonagall. The class gasped, and immediately began to babble praise.

Once, they had settled down, the Professor got the class underway, starting by giving them a serious lecture about transfiguration. Professor McGonagall then set them a task – to attempt to change a matchstick into a needle.

.o.O.o.

Hermione said the incantation to herself, repeating it to make sure she had got it right. Pointing her wand at the matchstick, she said the incantation clearly. The matchstick shimmered and became shot through with splinters of silver. "Get ready to pack up, class." Professor McGonagall said. Hermione shook her head in frustration, concentrated fiercely on the matchstick, said the incantation, and _willed_ it to become a needle.

The needle shifted and changed. It appeared to be a needle, albeit larger and thicker than a normal needle. Hermione was proud nonetheless. Looking around, she saw that no one else had managed to change to matchstick into a needle, even a flawed needle.

Professor McGonagall walked over to her desk, and quietly said "Well done." She then raised her voice louder. "Now class, I want you to practice this spell for homework. Hopefully next lesson you will be able to make at least some difference to the matchstick. See Miss Granger's excellent example, she is the only one out of all you who has managed to change her matchstick." She smiled down at Hermione. "Now, off you go, on to your next class."

The class got up and left with a great scraping and banging. Hermione felt a warm feeling of satisfaction rise up within her. She had been the best student in the class, and the Professor had praised her in front of all of them!

As she left, the Professor said "Miss Granger, to answer your question, yes, I do believe you are capable to become an Animagus. However, in a few years we shall see how you have progressed, and if you are still interested, I would be willing to tutor you in becoming an Animagus."

Hermione stood in the doorway, thunderstruck.

"Well, hurry along. Don't be late for your next class." The Professor smiled at her expression.

Hermione pulled herself together. "Yes, Professor, I, thank you Professor." She hurried off.

Once she had left, Minerva picked up the matchstick that Hermione had transfigured. It was a very strong transfiguration, not perfect, but very good. Few first years managed to transfigure something on the first try. There had been Albus Dumbledore, herself, and now… Hermione Granger. _I would like to see where Miss Granger goes in the future, _Minerva thought to herself._ She is a wonderful addition to Gryffindor House, and I will be watching her progress keenly._

**Please review! It'll only take a moment of your time, and it'll make my day. Promise!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Troll! Troll in the Toilets!

Minerva walked briskly through the dungeons. "No sign of the troll, Severus, Quirinus. Have you found anything?" "There's no sign of it, Minerva." The Potions Professor replied. "N-n-no sign, M-Minerva." Quirrell echoed.

At that exact moment they heard the crashing sound of destruction and a high, terrified scream. They looked at each other with the exact same thought. "It's one of the students." Minerva struggled to maintain her stoic façade. "Move!" she commanded, and they took off through the corridors.

.o.O.o.

Hermione ducked and screamed as the sink next to her shattered. "Do something!" she shouted at Ron. Harry swung precariously from the troll's back. He was going to be hurt any second now.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Ron shouted. The trolls club levitated up above. The troll looked up in confusion, and the club dropped on the trolls head. Hermione winced as it swayed and slumped to the floor.

.o.O.o.

Minerva stopped outside the girl's bathroom. The noises of destruction had stopped. "It's in here." She shook away images of what she might see inside.

She pushed the door open, and saw not just one student, but three: Granger, Potter and Weasley. Granger was huddled in a corner, but the boys were standing over the prone body of the troll. Quirinus whimpered and slid down the wall to rest on a toilet. Severus bent over the troll, presumably to inspect whether it was dead or not.

Minerva stared at her three students. What were they doing here! Why weren't they in their dormitories! They could have been killed! Her lips thinned in a mixture of anger, fear and relief. Her anger won through.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" she practically hissed. Weasley was still standing there with his wand held in the air like some idiot. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

A quiet voice came from the shadows. "Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!" Minerva exclaimed. The girl shakily got to her feet. "I went looking for the troll because I – I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know, because I've read all about them." Minerva was surprised. She wouldn't have thought Miss Granger was that kind of person.

Ronald dropped his wand with a clatter. Minerva looked sharply at him. Both boys had looks of shock on their faces. Seeing their expressions, it became clear to Minerva. Miss Granger was hiding the truth for some reason.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived." the child continued.

"Well – in that case…" Minerva decided to play along. She would talk to Miss Granger about it later. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?" the child hung her head. "Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this." She said. "I'm very disappointed in you." The Professor was actually disappointed; disappointed that Miss Granger was hiding the truth. "If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

The girl left quickly.

Preoccupied with thinking about why exactly Miss Granger had decided to lie to her, the Professor awarded Harry and Ron – Potter and Weasley – five points each, and dismissed them.

After they had left, they began to clean up and repair the destroyed bathroom.

.o.O.o.

Hermione hurried out of the bathroom, face burning with shame. _She had lied to a teacher! And not only a teacher, but her favourite teacher and Head of House._ She walked up to Gryffindor tower and slipped in unobtrusively. She waited by the door for Ron and Harry. When the boys walked in, they immediately saw her. The trio awkwardly said "thanks" and hurried off.

There was one thing good that had come out of the incident, and that was that Hermione now had two good friends.

.o.O.o.

The next day in Transfiguration, Hermione could not meet her Professors eyes. She kept her head down and worked silently.

As soon as class was over, she stood up ready to leave. "Miss Granger." Hermione stopped. "Please stay a moment. I would like to have a word with you."

Hermione turned to face Professor McGonagall. "Alright, Professor." She agreed.

"Why don't you come through to my office?" the Professor offered. Hermione trudged through the door that was held open for her. The room was furnished with Gryffindor colours. Hermione couldn't help but smile; her Head of House always enjoyed showing off her House Pride. "Please, have a seat." Hermione sat across from the Professor at her desk. "Would you like some tea?" McGonagall asked, to which Hermione agreed. Some tea immediately appeared on the desk between them. They both took a steaming cup of fragrant liquid.

There was an awkward silence as they both sipped their tea.

"So, Miss Granger…" The Professor started. "Yes?" Hermione asked. "I would like to know what _really_ happened with the troll. I am aware that you didn't exactly tell me the truth yesterday."

Hermione paled. "Don't worry; you are not in trouble for lying to me. I would just like to know what really happened, and why you thought it was acceptable to lie to me." Minerva reassured her.

"Alright…" Hermione fiddled with her tea cup, and told her the full story.

"I see." The Professor said when she had finished. She leaned back and surveyed the bright young student in front of her. "Thank you for telling me this." There was a pause. "Why did you not tell me of these problems with your housemates?"

"It wasn't a big deal…" mumbled Hermione. "Well, Miss Granger, here at Hogwarts we do not tolerate this kind of behaviour, so we would have put a stop to it had we been informed. Please do feel free to come to me if there are any more problems, or even if there are just some things that you need to talk through. As your teacher and Head of House I want you to know that I am always here to help you."

Hermione nodded. "I will, Professor. Thank you."

"On a lighter tone, I think I shall have to re-delegate some points." Professor McGonagall noted.

Hermione looked up questioningly. "I think I'll give fifteen points each to Mr Weasley and Mr Potter, for aiding a housemate in need." She gave Hermione a minute smile. "Well, off you go, Miss Granger. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Hermione stood and bid her Professor farewell. She left the room with a fresh spring in her step and a smile on her face.

**AN:**

**I promise, I'm trying to write and update more. I really am sorry. **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner!**

**Please review!**


End file.
